Cheater
by hippicowgirl
Summary: When Katie catches Travis cheating on her will he be able to win her heart back? Or will he end up with no girlfriend?
1. Chapter 1

Ok so recently I have become obsessed with TRAITIE! So I decided to do a oneshot just for fun .

Katie's POV

"Travis" I yelled, as I walked towards the strawberry fields. You see Travis has been my boyfriend for the past 3 months ever since he admitted his feelings for me after the Titan war. But lately he has been acting very strange. For example, yesterday while we were going for a walk on the beach I leaned in to give him a kiss, but before our lips could meet he stood up abruptly mumbling something about meeting Connor. He then ran off leaving me sitting alone on the beach completely and utterly confused. And ever since then he has been nowhere to be found.

Shockingly (NOT) he wasn't at the strawberry fields. Dejectedly I walked towards the forest needing somewhere to think things over. As she walked towards her favorite tree she heard a shrill shriek and some giggling coming from her left. Curiously she walked towards the commotion, and what she saw made her jaw drop…

Standing in a small clearing were Travis and Drew. Her beautiful blonde hair hung towards the ground as Travis spun her in his arms. She had her arms wrapped tightly around his neck and her legs wrapped around his waist. Both of them were smiling like love sick puppies. I felt the tears build in my eyes but refused to let them fall.

He can't be cheating on me, he loves me! I thought to myself but an evil voice in the back of my mind spoke up,

_Silly Katie, how could anyone possibly love YOU? You are just a daughter of Demeter a little girl who runs around in the dirt and dresses like a boy. You were in denial if you ever thought Travis loved you._

No he isn't cheating he is just hanging out with a friend, I thought stubbornly.

_oh yeah, 'cause friends always suck each other's faces off! _Said the voice in my head sarcastically.

What are you talking about! They aren't….. My thoughts trailed off as I looked back at the scene in front of me. The two had stopped spinning and Drew's Barbie doll face was now glued to Travis' lips.

It was too much, the tears began flowing freely down my face. I picked up the first thing my hands could find and threw it at Travis with as much force as I could manage. It hit him in the… well let's just say that I hope Drew doesn't plan on kids someday!

Travis dropped Drew on the ground looking up into Katie's tear stained face. "I hate you" I screamed, meaning it for the first time.


	2. Chapter 2

Travis POV

It was Friday night and I was walking to my cabin after dinner when two delicate hands covered my eyes. "hey Katie," I said thinking it must be my girlfriend of three months. "I'm not Katie, thanks gods" said a voice disturbingly close to my ear. I turned around taking the hands off my eyes. What I saw almost made my eyes pop out of their sockets. Drew, the daughter of Aphrodite, stood in front of him in a miniskirt that covered NOTHING, and a low cut tank top. Oh crap I thought as an old friend decided to pop by (literally) but before I would say anything Drew was pressing her lips against mine.

Now I know a part of my mind was warning me that I should probably stop but my hormones got the better of me. I ended up pressing our bodies against the side of one of the cabins. Drew tasted of sugar and everything good. Soon our tongs were battling for dominance. Then suddenly I remembered something, more like SOMEONE, Katie. I immediately stopped and stepped back. But Drew wasn't done, she kept her arms around my neck and whispered seductively in my ear, "Meet me tomorrow in the forest," And then she walked away, swaying her hips just a little more than usual.

I walked back to my cabin not knowing what to do. The next morning I awoke with only one thought in my mind, I was going to meet Drew today in the forest. But first I would have to meet Katie at the beach. Sure I felt a little guilty but I was Travis-Freakin-Stoll son of Hermes and world famous ladies man. Lately Katie had been the center of his world, making Connor very happy. But it was time for Travis to get his Mojo back.

"Hey Katie" I said as I walked up to my girlfriend. I can tell she could hear the disinterest in my voice because her eye brows scrunched up in mild confusion. But she just took my hand and started walking down the beach. I knew she was talking but I wasn't listening. Then when she went to lean in my guilt took over and I stepped back. "I have to..uh….go meet Connor, for something…" I grumbled as I took off towards the Aphrodite cabin to meet Drew.

As I stepped up to the pink cabin Drew stepped out like she had been expecting me. Without saying a word she took my hand and led me into the woods. When we got to a small clearing surrounded with flowers. She stood back and I got a glimpse of what she was wearing, A white flowing dress with a brown belt around the waist. She topped it off with a pair of brown strappy heels. And let me tell you she looked A-MAZE-ING!

"Damn girl! Are you from Nashville 'cause you're the only TEN I see!" I said cheekily giving her a light kiss. Drew giggled and wrapped her arms around me. I began to sway with her when all of a sudden she wrapped her legs around my waist and started kissing me passionately. I spun her around making her laugh so hard her head went back. A waterfall of platinum blonde hair tickled my arm as it fell to the ground.

I started spinning faster making her laugh even harder. In the back of my mind I registered the sound of a twig snapping but I was too preoccupied to care. Then just as I bent down to kiss the beautiful girl in my arms I felt something hard hit my precious jewels. I dropped Drew without thinking and looked in the general direction the rock had come from. What I saw made my heart break. Katie stood there with tear tracks staining her cheeks. "I hate you," she screamed and I knew that THIS time she wasn't joking.


End file.
